<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Loving You Deer-ly by startrekkingaroundasgard</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27817090">Loving You Deer-ly</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/startrekkingaroundasgard/pseuds/startrekkingaroundasgard'>startrekkingaroundasgard</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>31 Days of Ficmas 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>31 Days of Ficmas, Cold Weather, F/F, Fluff, Forests, Hugs, Polyamory, Reindeer, Rescue, Snow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:54:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,314</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27817090</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/startrekkingaroundasgard/pseuds/startrekkingaroundasgard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor, Yaz and the reader rescue a reindeer from captivity on an alien planet.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Thirteenth Doctor/Reader, Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan, Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan/Reader, Yasmin Khan/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>31 Days of Ficmas 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035468</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Loving You Deer-ly</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“This is a terrible idea,” you squealed, rushing ahead to open the TARDIS doors. You fumbled with the lock, a key in trembling hands never a good idea, and scratched the metal as you tried and failed to get the ship open.</p>
<p>The Doctor and Yaz were pulling up the rear atop a reindeer, pursued by a screaming gaggle of aliens with three noses and pitchforks who were less than impressed that you were taking their animal. They were getting closer, barely thirty seconds away, and the pressure of opening the door, combined with their frantic – and unmistakably joyful - screams only made your hands shake more. Thankfully, the TARDIS was on your side and the latch soon clicked open through no success of your own.</p>
<p>You jumped inside and held the doors wide open, grateful for the support as you drew in sharp gulps of freezing air. Years you’d been travelling with The Doctor; with the amount of running you did, you should have been able to handle a short run up an icy hill far better than you actually did.  Lungs burning, you made a mental note (annoyingly recorded in writing by the TARDIS) to work a little more on your sprinting. Practically able to taste the ship’s judgement, you grumbled, “I’m better at long distance, alright?”</p>
<p>Before the TARDIS could form a reply by sarcastically dimming the lights or however else a sentient time-space ship showed contempt, The Doctor and Yaz raced over the threshold. You slammed the door shut behind them, just in time to avoid a pitchfork for the chest.</p>
<p>The Doctor practically leapt from the reindeer and skipped up to the console. She flicked a few levers, oblivious to your ragged breathing, a gigantic grin on her face. As the TARDIS dematerialised, the familiar groan filling the silence, she popped back round the central column to stroke the neck of the gorgeous creature.</p>
<p>    “You’re free now, my friend.”</p>
<p>It lifted its tail and swung its neck towards her. From the smile on The Doctor’s face, you expected that it was thanking her. As The Doctor told the reindeer, with sincere earnest, that they would take it to a sanctuary planet where it could be safe and enjoy the company of the largest reindeer herd in the universe, you reached up and helped Yaz down off its back.</p>
<p>She slipped her arms around your waist and pulled you into a tight hug, resting her cheek on your shoulder. “You good?”</p>
<p>    “I’ll tell you when I can breathe again.”</p>
<p>Yaz instantly loosened her grip around your waist but refused to break the embrace entirely – not that you were complaining. You gasped as she slipped her freezing fingers beneath the bottom of your jacket. She looked up at you from beneath her eyelashes and said innocently, “Got to warm my hands up somehow.”</p>
<p>Pressing a kiss to the top of her head, you twisted free of her arms and said, “No touchy with the frozen fingers. It’s bad enough that I have to suffer with your cold feet in bed.”</p>
<p>    “<i>You</i> suffer, do you? What about the Doctor and I when you steal all the blankets? Who’s suffering then?”</p>
<p>    “Not me,” The Doctor piped up. “Timelord physiology means that I barely feel the cold. Higher core temperature, better regulatory system. All the works, really.”</p>
<p>You raised an eyebrow. “So <i>that’s</i> why you’re so hot all the time.”</p>
<p>Yaz thumped your arm, rolling her eyes so hard that it must have hurt. You blew her another kiss and stroked the reindeer’s beautifully soft fur, threading your fingers through the thick coat. The Doctor threw her arm around your shoulder and booped your nose. “That is exactly why I’m so hot all the time. Now, let’s get this beautiful boy into one of the forest rooms so that he feels more comfortable during the flight.”</p>
<p>It really shouldn’t have been so surprising to learn that there were multiple forests within the TARDIS. The ship was unfathomably large and you often wondered whether you’d ever explore it all, especially considering the rooms moved about as much as they did. Gesturing towards the staircase, you said, “Lead the way, Doc.”</p>
<p>If you were excited about the indoor forests, the reindeer was absolutely ecstatic. The creature disappeared between the impossibly tall trees, weaving between the bushes and leaving a trail of happy hoof prints in the snow as it explored.</p>
<p>The Doctor pulled you and Yaz to her sides and let out a sigh, a little sad. “Poor thing has never been able to roam free. He’s spent his whole life chained up like that, poked and prodded by tourists with no idea how to treat such a gorgeous animal.”</p>
<p>    “He’s free now, though,” Yaz said, trying to cheer the Timelord up. “We saved him.”</p>
<p>    “Yeah, I mean look how happy he is now,” you added. The reindeer nibbled on some mushrooms that popped out of the snow, grunting happily as he shoved his face with the new treat. “How long until we get to the sanctuary planet?”</p>
<p>The Doctor tilted her head sideways, an action you’d come to recognise as communicating telepathically with the ship. “An hour or so, give or take a few decades.” Met with dark stares, she exclaimed, “I’m joking!”</p>
<p>    “Too soon, Doctor.”</p>
<p>Just last week, in the name of a shortcut across the universe, she’d flown you straight through a time storm and what was supposed to be a matter of seconds had stretched into months as you crashed into a reality bubble. Through some clever Timelord slight of hand, she reversed time and technically none of those months had ever actually happened but you remembered her boredom over being trapped on the TARDIS very well and it was not something you wished to experience again. Love her though you did, you were not strong enough to go through that again.  </p>
<p>She squeezed you both tightly and promised that wouldn’t happen. “Anyone fancy hot chocolate?”</p>
<p>    “I’ll make it,” Yaz said quickly, the both of you smirking at the memory of how well The Doctor’s last attempt had gone. Suffice to say, it took three days to clean the kitchen properly. How anyone could make such a mess with a few marshmallows…</p>
<p>Not allowing The Doctor time to argue, you grabbed her hand and tugged her towards the reindeer. You shot Yaz a wink as she slipped away and distracted your favourite Timelord with questions about reindeer. In actuality, it had been a simple question which inevitably led off on a tangent but it kept her distracted and you knew she was never happier than when she got to share her obscure knowledge about woodland creatures.</p>
<p>By the time Yaz came back, you and The Doctor were sat up against a tree, a thick blanket around you, deep into a conversation about the rights of reindeer shark on the distant, and possibly imaginary, planet Xileon.</p>
<p>Yaz made herself comfortable in your lap, her legs draped across The Doctor, as she handed over the steaming mugs. Suddenly very serious, she stared at your girlfriend and said sternly, “You are not to mix dirt into this. I don’t care how nice TARDIS dirt tastes.”</p>
<p>    “But Yaz… My beautiful, brilliant, wonderful Yaz…” The Doctor pouted, not so subtly releasing the handful of dirt she’d collected in preparation. Turning to you for support, she said, “You think it’s okay, right, Y/N? My lovely, funny, amazing Y/N…”</p>
<p>    “Flattery won’t work today, sweetie.”</p>
<p>    “You guys ruin all my fun.”</p>
<p>Having expected such a reaction, Yaz pulled a pack of custard creams from her pocket and The Doctor forgot all about her discarded dirt. She was so happy that she even shared the biscuits – a rare honour – and the three of you sat quite comfortably huddled together against the tree as your rescued reindeer trotted around in contentment.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>